Ark: Survive the Island
by GuardianReaper92
Summary: Welcome to the Ark! Can you survive? This story will take place on the basic map, the Island, some concepts may change from the game. But this is still the Ark we’ve all grown to love!
1. Welcome To the Ark

This story will be on the basic Island map, many concepts will change from the game but it will still be the Ark we've all grown to love!


	2. Life on the Island begins

I woke on a white sandy beach, the burning sun was blazing down on me, as if it wanted to boil the water out of my body. I slowly raised my head to find myself looking down more beach, I stood up and felt a burning pain all over my body. (Where am I?) I asked myself. I turned in a full circle, I was mostly surrounded by the white sand but occasionally there was a patch of trees. About an hours walk away I could see a hill, and when I had turned in a complete circle I saw the water, I was about to lower my head when in the distance I saw more land. (Mabey someone will come for me!) I thought. I turned back to the hill behind me and decided that I should build a fire on it Incase a ship came by. I started to walk when I stopped, "What's my name?" I said aloud.

I heard a laugh from a patch of trees not far away, I jumped and looked at the trees, and picked up a stone in each hand. "Show yourself!" I yelled at the trees. There came another laugh and then a man clad in some kind of spiky armor came out holding a metal spear. "Who are you?!" I yelled to the man. He smiled and said, "The real question is, who are you? What's your name?" He laughed again. "Leave the man be John." Came a females voice from the trees, then she stepped out, she wore the same kind of armor as the man, making her physical features unknown. I know lifted the rocks as if to throw them, "What do you want?" I yelled at the two.

"To help you, it is hard enough to love on an island without carnivores. The main island is a bloody place. We want to prepare you before you go, there are Dino's that want to kill you but worst of all there are tribes of humans. Some may just kill you but others will take you prisoner and torture you or make you into a slave. We don't want that." The woman said to me. Suddenly a man on a huge eagle landed behind me and yelled to his companions in front of me, "So you found a new survivor. He gonna let us help him?" I looked at the man then the eagle, my eyes went wide, eagles shouldn't be this large. I started backing up when the eagle looked at me with its predatory eyes. The man on the eagle laughed and said, "She won't hurt ya mate. Any carnivores on this here island are tame. Now that big island is a different story, only go to that island if you're prepared, it is a war zone."

"Why help me though, I'm sure you have better things to do." I asked the woman who seemed to be the leader. "Because our tribe has vowed to help survivors when we find them, other tribes kill new survivors on sight, we counter that by helping new survivors." I looked at all three of them, they seemed to be truthful. "Okay where are we going?" The woman smiled and said, "Our tribal base, follow me." Then she turned to the man next to her and whispered something to him. The man ran off and we slowly walked behind in his path, soon I could see their base. The hill I had seen earlier had a huge cutout in the side of it, it was in this cutout that this tribe had their base. "We aren't the strongest but we can hold our ground." Said the man on the eagle.

Their base was completely stone, it was a total of 25 foundations for the floor,(5x5), and it was 2 walls high all around and 3 stories high. "That's a big base." I said aloud. The woman looked at me and shook her head, "That's nothing compared to what other tribes have. Some have metal bases larger than this." I thought about that for a second and shivered at the though of being captured by a tribe with a base that large. Before you could get to the main base there was a stone outer wall, the wall was made of stone walls the same size as the ones on the house, but then in the middle of the outer wall there was a giant gate. The man on the eagle smiled when he saw my face and said, "A big gate eh? Made so Dino's can go through." I looked at the gate again and then back to the man with wide eyes, "there are Dino's that big?!" He laughed and said, "Aye and some even bigger." I shook my head at the thought of that then walked through the large gates after the man named John opened them.

The woman looked at me and said, "Before we go any further, I'm Katherine or Kate, this man is John, and the man on the Argentavis is Howard. I guess you still don't know your name, but we will figure it out in time." I nodded to them all and she motioned me toward the base, when I went into the base I saw a verity of Dino's spread out throughout their base, many were large lizards. "I know some of these dinos!" I said happy with myself. I started pointing, "Thats a raptor, and that's a dodo bird, a stego, a parasaur, a trike, the birds I don't know, and... a REX!" I yelped when seeing the rex and ran to it, I touched its scaly leg and it look to me and growled. I backed off a little afraid. "These are all yours?" I asked. Kate smiled slightly and walked over to the Rex, "Yep all ours, don't be fooled we may seem like we have a lot but there are tribes of war on this Ark that have a much larger army of Dino's." I looked to her then backed up to look at the rest of the compound, there were many smaller houses, but the one that stuck out the most was the large stone base. I was confused now, "Ark? What do you mean?" Kate could see my confusion, "An Ark is what we call these planets. I hate to tell you this but you're never going back to your old life on earth, as far as anyone can tell Earth is gone. These Ark planets are made by some kind of alien beings. And each Ark is defended and managed by an overseer. If you defeat the overseer you ascend and have the option of going to another Ark."

I was baffled, Ark worlds, aliens, overseer, dinos, but earth couldn't be gone. "Have you fought this overseer alien guy?" I asked her. Kate nodded, "Once, and I lost to many good men and women doing it, I doubt I'll ever do it again." I nodded then said, "Okay so I'm stuck here. What happens now?" I could see that this was the part Kate didn't want to talk about. "Well you could stay with our tribe or you can leave and go out on your own, mabey join another tribe or make your own. If you do decide to leave, we will give you some supplies to last you a few days and we will take you to the main island." I nodded then said, "Okay umm I don't feel like going to the main island yet so I guess I'll just stay here." Kate smiled slightly and the other man on the bird did as well, but I could see the man in armor eyeing me.

 **AN: Hello fellow survivors, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave comments and suggestions! Anything helps. In the future I will be asking for names for Dino's, so start thinking about them, until next time, good luck on the Island fellow survivors!**


End file.
